


Ghost Town Wonderland

by Madam_Violet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dolls, F/M, I swear it's about missy, I'm so sorry, Photo Comic, Tumblr Prompt, and not just a random page of my diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: The Doctor promised Missy a date to watch Mary Poppins Returns if she behaves.Now the Doctor isn't there anymore, but Missy hasn't forgotten.





	Ghost Town Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_f_m22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/gifts).



> Happy (late) birthday, d_f_m22.  
> I'm sorry, this is definitively not what you asked me for ^^.  
> I'll try to write something fluffy when I have actually seen the film ^^.

_Round and round like a horse on a carrousel we go,_

_will I catch up to love, I can never tell,_

_I know, chasing after you is like a fairy tale,_

_but I fell like i'm glued on tight on this carrousel._

The damp, greyish December day felt somewhat surreal as the dull sky slowly turned to dusk. Missy's heeled boots made little splashes and ripples as she walked on the thin layer of water that covered the whole place.

The weather was pretty warm for the season, contrasting with the Christmas themed shop windows and the humidity in the air. The Time Lady wasn't sure if it was the weather or her own numbness, but the lack of sensation made her feel stuck between two planes of reality.

Maybe she was really stuck in a timeless purgatory, after all. Somewhere between the faraway present and the familiar past. She could almost feel the Doctor's hand in her own. The loudspeakers played different songs at the same times, one for each merry-go-round and fun house. But they were all Frozen songs. One more proof she was stuck in limbos between 2014 and whatever year it was now.

Of course she could go back in 2014 if she wanted. Maybe she was actually in 2014, but why would it matter. She was lost in the streets of a random city, not in her Vault. And the Doctor wans't there. He would never be there anymore. She would never go home. At what point did she start crying ?

The sky was pitch black now, like someone turned it off while Missy wasn't looking. The lights were even more beautiful by night. This whole city was beautiful. The slow suicide of human kind, taking the whole planet with them. But at the moment, all Missy could feel was loneliness. The worst kind of loneliness wasn't the silence of deep space. Immersed in the crowd, she could feel each heart beat, hear each voice, sense each thought. She could almost feel his hand in her own, and she would turn around a few times to make a comment, watching at the empty space, bewildered.

Smiling to herself, Missy remembered why she was there here and now. The Doctor had promised her to take her to the cinema to watch the new Mary Poppins film. It was years ago, it was still a rumor at the time, but the Doctor had checked before giving her false hopes.

 

He had promised so many things, and Missy would get the more she could. She deserved it after all.

 

She knew she hadn't been flawless. She had started shitstorms on Tumblr for the joy of chaos, she had taken really bad musical habits and she definitively shouldn't have watched this horror show. But even if the Doctor would have frowned, he wouldn't be truely mad at her. The devil was in the details.

 

Smiling at the Doctor shaped ghost next to her, she took a sip of her bubble tea. It was such a shame Nardole wasn't there. When did she start calling him by his first name ? Surely, Missy was becoming sentimental with age.

_Did I do well, Doctor ? It's almost two years since you're gone, you know. It's not that long, but it's an endless amount of time when you know it's only the beginning of eternity. I probably did a few things you wouldn't be proud of. And i'm not talking about my Internet history. But you don't change the world taking tea with Enid Blyton. Well, you could, but I'm not into that kind of stuff anymore. In the end, I'm always trying to live up to your hopes. I know I am not enough, I will never be enough. Not that you ask me too much, but you deserve more than I can ever give you. It has always be this way. It's why I always did my best to disappoint you. I'd rather success in disappointment than fail at impressing you. You didn't like knowing me on my own. You would rather shut me from the world rather than leaving me take my place in it. I don't blame you, the world is dangerous and so am I. But now I have nowhere to be locked away. And wherever you are, you don't care. I guess you don't care. I've seen your new face, you look beautiful and it hurts. It hurts to know you're living in the present when I'm stuck in a frozen time. Maybe I am not, I definitively feel different from the one you left for dead on that spaceship. But I would toss all those ugly days away if i could go back to you. Maybe it would be a shame, because I'm pretty sure I did good things I couldn't have done in my guilded cage._

A smile on her lips, Missy stepped in the cinema. All eyes were on her and she knew it.

"Thank you for the date, Doctor".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to be that person, but Missy wasn't in the Vault anymore when Mary Poppins Returns was in theaters.  
> I know, it's a depressing fact.


End file.
